This project focuses on developing models to describe kinetic processes, acquiring precise experimental data, and parameter estimation from the data. Three classes of modeling will be undertaken: (1) intermediary metabolism, (2) linear reaction sequences in blood-tissue exchange units, and (3) exchange with kinetic pools in intracellular organelles. This project remains unfunded. No progress was made during this reporting period.